Porque la muerte significa Renacer!
by Hime-chan Natsumi
Summary: Runo ha muerto… y ahora ¿Qué? Aún no ha podido descansar en paz… ¿Por qué? —No, no es cierto… que yo soy ¡Que! —Una vampiresa… — ¡Oh Dios! ¿Por qué? —Mi Señora, mírelo de esta forma. Es una ¡Nueva oportunidad! RE-EDITADA
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hi! Esta historia ya la había subido aquí pero me di cuenta, muy tarde por cierto, que tenían una cacografía de lo peor. Y me disculpo por eso, por esa razón la elimine y vuelvo a subir, ya REEDITADA Y CORREGIDA para que así los lectores disfruten de la mejor manera posible la lectura. Este capítulo es contado desde el punto de vista de Runo.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Bakugan y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de sus respectivos dueños. Solo la trama es mía. **

—Diálogos del personaje—

"Pensamientos"

Narrativa normal

PV-es la narrativa desde el punto de vista de un personaje en específico

FLASH BACK- Recuerdos

[CAP 1|" LA REALIDAD DE LO QUE PASO"]

Era una tarde lluviosa y una chica de cabellos celestes y piel trasparente se encontraba frente una ventana la cual se encontraba en la segunda planta de la casa de algún castaño. Sí esa era la casa de su amor, sí esa era la habitación de su amor; y sí, ese chico de cabellos castaños y ojos rojizos era el chico que en algún tiempo de su vida la volvía loca… quien le hacía sentir mariposas en el estomago y ese típico vértigo, todas esas sensaciones a las que llaman "Amor"… Si ese era Dan Kuso el peleador número uno en la batalla Bakugan; pero ¿Quien era esa chica de cabellos plateados? que se encontraba esa tarde lluviosa con él en su cuarto, acostados en la misma cama viendo la tele despreocupados; aun si el cielo se partiera en pedazos, ellos divirtiéndose y compartiendo una taza de chocolate caliente… Caliente… Calor… ahora que lo pensaba bien hace un buen tiempo que ella no sentía esa sensación… hacia ya un buen de tiempo que no sentía ninguna sensación no sabía que pensar si estar feliz por Dan ya que encontró la felicidad al lado de su mejor amiga July, o furiosa porque él estuviera disfrutando de SU vida… si _SU_ vida, ya que ella ya, se encontraba muerta, si porque que ella dio su vida por él, un tonto que no supo valorar el amor que le tenía.

La chica de cabellos celestes camino sin rumbo hasta que se encontró frente al parque donde solían jugar juntos de niños y donde se reunían con los demás de adolecentes y el lugar donde fue su primera cita, todos aquellos hermosos recuerdos se vieron opacados por un terrible recuerdo…

FLASH BACK

Era una tarde soleada con buen clima y una fresca brisa; cierta peli azul la cual se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por las calles hacia el punto de reunión para los peleadores. Su caminata fue grata, la más tranquila y pacífica de su vida; ese día se despertó de muy buen humor y supo que ese día era un día especial para ella, decidió vestirse para la ocasión y opto por un vestido blanco largo más o menos de encaje y su cabello suelto, en el recorrido iba recordando tantos buenos momentos que pasaron en ese parque ella y Dan hasta que algo la saco de sus profundos pensamientos esto era la imagen de cierto castaño caminando y ella inmediatamente corrió hacia el gritando un saludo pero, él la ignoraba completamente, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que el llevaba los audífonos puestos, pero a mitad de su carrera logro ver que este cruzaba la calle descuidadamente y un camión de carga que perdió el liquido de frenos, iba en dirección al castaño, quien gracias a los audífonos ni por enterado. Ante esto ella corrió más rápido con más ganas para poder salvarlo.

"_Que tonta fui… una estúpida nada más…"_

Se abalanzo hacia el logrando así sacarlo del carril del camión, pero a ella no le dio tiempo, y en ese momento el tiempo se detuvo para ella. Logro ver en un segundo todo lo que había hecho a lo largo de su vida.

"_Que torpe que fui, salvar su vida y perder la mía… No, eso no se debe hacer"_

Una sonrisa melancólica y sarcástica surco su rostro en ese instante al recordar tal escena tan gore.

La chica de hermosos ojos color esmeralda, fue brutalmente impactada por el camión su cráneo se destrozo, su cuerpo se doblo violentamente, y frágilmente su columna vertebral sufrió severos daños a causar del impacto; rosas carmesí de sangre se esparcieron conforme a la suave brisa que hacía unos momentos soplaba dócilmente, pero ahora solo disfruta de la muerte de la chica.

Gritos de pánico y horror no se hicieron esperar y el fuerte rechinido de las llantas frenar para desgracia de ella fue demasiado tarde… Ella murió ese día en ese lugar, el lugar que albergaba sus mejores recuerdos de la infancia ahora era su lecho de muerte y su mayor amargura…

"Qué ironía… este lugar donde mis mejores recuerdos están albergados también donde el peor recuerdo de mi corta vida se encuentra… que ingrato es la vida"

Los seres humanos se traicionan esto lo llevan en la sangre es parte de la maldición por causa del primer pecado de Adán y Eva…

Los amigos traicionan a sus amigos con el único propósito de crear nuevas amistades sin importarles quiénes son sus verdaderos amigos.

"_Estúpido Dan eso es lo que tú hiciste preferiste a otra__** Amiga**__ diez veces más, que a mí… Malditos recuerdos…"_

FLASH BACK

Solo recordaba fragmentos de su vida donde ese tipo; Dan, la ignoro por estar con una chica que era nueva en la escuela:

Teníamos una cita solo para nosotros dos pero en vez de tener una romántica y melosa cita, me dejo plantada; todo con la excusa de mostrarle la escuela a la nueva. Que estúpida fui por decir:

—Sí no hay problema, después de todo es nueva en la ciudad y no ha de conocer…

Y él, MUY… ¡ah!… nada gano con molestarme. Pero destrozo por completo mi orgullo al decir:

—Cierto también debería llevarla a conocer la ciudad, gran idea Runo.

Y me dejo. Ese fue el principio de nuestro final.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Que mal me sentí, de verdad eso fue traición por la espalda, realmente no importa ya, pues estoy muerta. Pensándolo bien me ha hecho pasar situaciones muy parecidas, tal vez… no lo recuerdo bien. Esto es realmente algo doloroso y difícil de superar. Si claro, como si pudiera superarlo y si lo hiciera de qué me serviría ¿Para ir hacia la luz más rápido? ¡No me jodas!, que idiota he de ser para creer eso. Tal vez, si no he ido a la luz es porque tengo cuentas pendientes ¿No? Eso dicen pero la realidad es que estoy bien por muy extraño que parezca no tengo rencor contra nadie, pero… si es así ¡¿Qué hago aquí todavía?!

Ya me canse; ustedes pensaran ¿De qué? ¡Si ya estas muerta! Simple, de ver a Dan tan sonriente siempre y a July tan cariñosa con él… Y que nadie se duela de mi ausencia. He visitado a Alice y tal parece que está bien; mis papas quienes rápidamente lo han superado no los culpo, no quiero condenarlos a años de luto por mí, ¡Eso sí que no!... No me gustaría ver como sufren por mí, aunque pensando bien… Dudo que a estas alturas se acuerden que tuvieron una hija, no es que no me quisieran, es solo… que no eran muy dados a muestras de cariño y esas cosas. Días y días pasan y yo sigo aquí, viendo a Dan y July ser felices; pero por alguna razón no he dejado de existir … ya no siento rencor, ni resentimiento… ya no me duele todo lo que pase junto a él… ya no…

"_Pero ¡¿Por qué no puedo ver la luz?!"_

**Ok, por fin una ortografía más o menos decente, si por alguna razón se me escaparon algunos errores me encantaría me los hicieran saber, para así poder mejorar. Se aceptan reviews de todo tipo críticas constructivas, no tan constructivas, saludos, ovaciones, regaños, amenazas de muerte si así lo desean… Recuerden que existe la libertad de expresión. Jajaja bien con esto dejo en claro que lo importante es que dejen un review, yo voy a leer todos y cada uno de sus review porque son importantes para mí. **

**P.D: Gracias a todos los que ya habían leído la primera versión de esta historia y a…**

**Aika Misaki**

**Zakurayui**

**Andrea**

**Arale Schiffer**

**Quienes dejaron reviews en la primera versión. Gracias a todos y todas, por leer mí historia. **


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hi! Aquí otro capítulo más, es recomendable que escuchen el capricho número 6 de Paganini, ya saben para ambientarse un poco.**

**Disclaimer: Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Spin Masters. Solo la trama es mía.**

—Diálogos del personaje—

_Pensamientos_

Narrativa normal

PV-es la narrativa desde el punto de vista de un personaje en específico

FLASH BACK- Recuerdos

[CAP 2|" Y… ¿POR QUE SIGO VIVA? "]

En un lujoso hospital se encontraba conectada a unas maquinas, que claramente eran para monitorear los signos vitales;una chica con heridas de gravedad, se veía tan frágil y débil, mientras afuera del cuarto se encontraba un chico de cabellos negros hablando con un señor de edad avanzada, quien por cierto traía una bata de medico.

―Ichida-sensei… dígame ¿cuál es su estado?—comento el chico de cabellos negros con una seriedad impecable.

―Su recuperación es muy rápida, me resulta realmente fascinante el hecho de que su cuerpo reaccionara positivamente ― dijo de tal forma, que claramente trataba de animar al muchacho y prosiguió― tal vez ella despierte en unos dos meses si todo sigue así… lo imposible ya lo supero ― lo ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa llena de confianza y felicidad.

Y con eso se dio por terminada aquella conversación; así los días pasaban y el chico diariamente estaba frente al vidrio de la sala de observación, cuidando y vigilando a aquella hermosa chica.

Al siguiente mes, ya fue autorizado que ella fuera trasladada a un cuarto de hospitalización, aunque solo con entrar queda claro que ese no era un hospital cualquiera, tan lujoso era que bien podría ser una habitación de un hotel cinco estrellas, en ella se encontraba un juego de sala de piel, el cual fue acomodado de tal forma que las personas que se sentaran en ellos, vigilaran perfectamente al paciente, la luz entraba por una enorme ventana que casi sustituía la pared con vista a la ciudad, con unas largas persianas que cubrían perfectamente la ventana para cuando se deseaba cerrar; pegado a una pared lateral se encontraba un mini refrigerador para guardar alimentos, contaba también con una puerta color marfil que daba al baño, el cuarto pintado de un liguero color crema, acondicionado con una temperatura agradable al cuerpo y de fondo se apreciaba una hermosa melodía, la cual era mas que notorio era violín clásico; el capricho numero 6 específicamente. Todo era tan hermoso que lo que uno pensaría, es que la persona que ocupara esa habitación era un viejo millonario, pero no, este no era el caso.

En el sofá se encontraba un chico de cabellos largos y negro como la noche, de finas facciones y con un cuerpo que a pesar de que traía; un pantalón de vestir gris, una camisa manga larga color palo de rosa y unos zapatos negros correctamente lustrados; se notaba un cuerpo perfectamente trabajado. El observaba a la chica que yacía acostada en la notoriamente cómoda cama. La chica aun traía unas vendas en la cabeza, en los brazos en la cintura y pierna derecha y algunas marcas de raspones, sin duda alguna el hecho de que ella aun siguiera con vida era un milagro; se le veía tan débil, con una piel extremadamente blanca, en su cara solo había una expresión tranquila de una inmensa paz, aunque en su interior tenía una gran confusión.

PV Runo

La chica de cabellos celestes y bellos ojos turquesa; se encontraba sollozando frente a una fuente que se encontraba en el muy conocido parque,

― ¡Ah! Como es posible… No puede ser… Porque razón ¿No puedo morir? Quiero descansar, ya no quiero ver más personas felices, disfrutando de su vida, de su familia, de sus amigos… ¿Y yo?… Yo aquí atormentándome por mi pasado.

Era una hermosa noche, con la luna llena iluminando cada rincón de aquel parque. Ese parque, el cual siempre se encontraba con alguna pareja de afortunados enamorados. Este paisaje, esas parejas, esa felicidad mostraba el brillo de sus ojos, era lo que molestaba a Runo, saber que ella ya nunca más lograría reír así… nunca más disfrutaría la vida y la alegría de estar vivo.

― AH…― soltó un suspiro, inconscientemente.

― Runo-sama, Runo-sama…

― ¿Ah? ¿Quién me habla? ― Volteo para todos lados, ¿Quién la estaría llamando? Ósea ya está muerta, nadie la puede ver.

―Runo-sama ¿Qué es lo que hace? ¿Por qué no se apura a regresar?

― ¿Quién eres? ― Pregunto con cierto recelo en su voz.

―Eso no importa ahora, lo importante es que hace aquí, ¿Por qué no regresa? ― Le pregunto en un tono de preocupación aquella voz, que parecía ser de… ― ¿Una niña?... Regresar… ¿A dónde?

― ¿Cómo que a dónde?, regrese al mundo de los vivos ― Dijo con obviedad aquella extraña voz.

― Al… ¿mundo d-de los vivos? ¡Ja… jajaja! Ok, deja de bromear, aunque esa fue buena… YO… regresar al mundo de los vivos ― Menciono a carcajadas, la chica fantasma.

― ¿De qué se ríe?

―Por favor, ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? ¡Estoy muerta! ― Grito con furia contenida y con una expresión en el rostro tan aterrador que espantaría a cualquier persona normal― Desde que cometí el peor error de mi corta vida ― Dijo rechinando los dientes; si cuando se encontraba viva, ardía en llamas cada vez que perdía los estribos, ahora que paso a ser un ser espectral, un aura entre negra y morado oscuro la rodeo, y su flequillo le cubría los ojos; sin duda un fantasma enojado no era bueno.

―T-tranquilícese… ―Pidió aquella niña con nerviosismo, ya que hasta para ella esa aura era terrible ― ¡Usted no está muerta! ― Grito aquella voz con esperanza y felicidad.

― ¿Eh?… ― Eso logro descolocar a Runo de tal manera que se olvidó de su muerte y esos vagos recuerdos, para luego hallarse confundida y sin habla ― ¿Q-qué quieres d-decir con eso?

― Que usted no está muerta, solo se encuentra en un estado de coma, por esa misma razón hasta ahora en todo este tiempo no ha logrado ver la luz. ― Finalizo con emoción.

―… ―Runo aún con un shock, tratando de digerir aquellas palabras tan llenas de ¿Emoción?… y entonces se dio cuenta de algo, y dijo con voz sombría ― Para que regresar, si yo y no tengo lugar allá ― Dijo refiriéndose claro, al mundo de los vivos― Ya no pertenezco a ese lugar, ya todos han hecho su vida me han olvidado… incluso mis padres, están mejor sin mí; ríen más, viajan más, disfrutan más la vida sin mí; nadie me necesita en sus vidas ― Finalizo con cierta melancolía y pesadez en su voz.

― ¡N-no es cierto! Hay alguien que la necesita para vivir, alguien que está esperando que usted despierte, ¡Alguien que hizo hasta lo imposible para regresarla a la vida! ― Grito con desesperación aquella voz, tratando de que la chica recapacitar su manera de pensar.

― ¿Es cierto eso? Alguien me necesita… ― Entonces se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle ― ¡¿Qué me regreso a la vida?! ¿Cómo lo logro? Se supone que a los muertos no se les puede regresar a la vida… ¡¿Qué hizo esa persona?! ― Grito con desespero y preocupación, y de la nada se hundió en sus pensamientos murmurando cosas raras ― Según lo que yo leí en un manga, revivir a otros es un tabú, y si llega a tener el poder suficiente para revivir a alguien tiene que dar cambio algo de igual valor, y si hablamos de revivir a alguien… entonces es una vida por otra… eso significa… ¡¿un sacrificio humano?! Y en el peor de los casos puede llegar a tomar la vida del mismo ejecutador de dicho ritual, sin mencionar que esa persona no tiene moral ni escrúpulos, para asesinar a alguien para revivir a otro ya muerto, no tiene sentido eso es enfermizo ¿No? Pero… y si lo hace por amor ¿Está justificado? ― Y así la chica se encontraba delirando.

― Runo-sama… Runo-sama… Él quiere verla, debería volver con él― Fue como un susurro ante las murmuraciones de la chica.

― Entonces… ¿Qué fue lo que hizo esa persona para que yo regresara a la vida? ―Pregunto Runo con tal seriedad y firmeza que la voz solo logro ser honesta con ella.

― Para que usted regresara a la vida, fue necesario transformarla… ― Sin previo aviso la voz se tornó tan seria que era imposible interrumpir ― Usted ahora es un nuevo ser… una vampiresa para ser exactos.

―¡¿Qué?! ― De estar en el mundo de los vivos ese grito hubiera despertado a todas aquellas personas que vivían en las manzanas que rodeaban ese bello parque —No, no es cierto… que yo soy ¡Qué! ― Grito histérica y al borde de un colapso nervioso, tenía la esperanza que todo fuera un malentendido.

― Una vampiresa…

— ¡Oh Dios! ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto? Debe ser un error, ¿Por qué alguien que no conozco me ayudaría? ¿Qué hago? esto es un castigo, oh Dios ¿Tal vez una maldición?…

—Mi Señora, mírelo de esta forma. Es una ¡Nueva oportunidad! Para poder ser feliz, para sentir de nuevo la calidez del chocolate, para apreciar la belleza de la vida ― _y para encontrar un nuevo amor_ ― Hablo y pensó aquella voz ― Esta oportunidad… ¿La tomara o desperdiciara? Recuerde que allá hay alguien que todos los días espera pacientemente a su regreso.

―… ― La mente de Runo se encontraba en blanco totalmente, no sabía que responder.

― Yo… Yo… Y-yo… ― La chica comenzó a temblar considerablemente, a causa del miedo. Regresar a la vida. Y saber que podía encontrarse con aquel amor platónico que le causo tanto sufrimiento, aun después de la muerte, saber que podría a llegar a pensar Dan… Las preguntas que haría su familia, los reclamos que le darían por esa estúpida acción que la llevo a la muerte; todos esos pensamientos la abrumaban demasiado ― ¿_Que diría Dan? ¿Qué dirá mi familia?… ah… ¿A quién engaño? Nadie se ha preocupado por mí, para que volver a la vida donde solo sufro, eso no tiene sentido… Aunque esa persona que me extraña… ¿Qué pasara con ella? Digo me está esperando… _― No. No quiere volver a la vida…

―¡Que! ¿Por qué? ― Grito con sorpresa.

― P-por q-que… Por… q-que ― Sus piernas no soportaron tanta presión y terminaron cediendo, y por consiguiente logrando que Runo terminara en una posición que aparentaba estaba sentada como los típicos japoneses, pero con los pies hacia afuera y la mirada abajo, dando a entender que estaba derrotada; se abrazó a si misma tratando de disminuir los espasmos que todo su cuerpo estaba sufriendo a causa del temor y la impotencia de no poder superar sus miedos y regresar a vivir― T-tthh ― sus labios temblaban logrando así que su garganta solo pudiera emitir un sonido mudo, trago duro y lo intento de nuevo, esta vez teniendo éxito― T-tengo m-mie-do… T-tengo miedo a vivir, a saber que ya no me necesitan, a volver a mi antigua vida en la que solo fui una persona más, a darme cuenta de que ya nada volverá a ser lo mismo, tengo miedo de encontrarme a Dan de nuevo, y recordar todo los que llegue a sufrir por ser tan tonta, tengo miedo de saber qué seré capaz de hacer si lo veo junto a July, de que este odio que siento sea más fuerte que mi propia fuerza de voluntad… A… ahora que he muerto no sé si el mundo, la vida tendrá el mismo sentido para mí, ya he visto otro punto de vista, ya no seré capaz de convivir con los vivos y de competir contra ese optimismo que tienen, tengo miedo de perderme en la oscuridad… a causa de mis memorias… ― termino en un susurro tratando de controlarse.

― Si ese es el caso, olvida… solo olvida y no recuerdes nada… Crea nuevas memorias con quien siempre te ha esperado y te ha cuidado desde las sombras ― hablo tranquilamente aquella voz y con un poco de triunfo por saber que los miedos de su joven ama podrían solucionarse.

― Y… y ¿Cómo logro olvidar? Dime ¿Cómo?― levanto la vista inmediatamente y pregunto esperanza hacia el cielo.

― Solo necesitas desearlo… solo desea olvidar tu pasado para crear un nuevo futuro, y disfrutar el presente…

De inmediato una luz banca, muy blanca rodeo a Runo y esta comenzó a desvanecerse desapareciendo por fin de aquel parque, donde la noche fue testigo de su decisión…

**¿Qué tal les pareció este capítulo? He intentado por todos medios posibles que este capítulo fuera más largo que el primero, bien y quiero que sea más largo porque a mí me encanta leer capítulos realmente largos, así que con el tiempo intentare hacer capítulos más largos; y si no les gusta que sean tan largos los capítulos lo siento nenas… -y nenes, aclaro- pero bueno saben que me encantara tener Reviews, críticas constructivas, apenas soy nueva en esto y realmente deseo mejorar para que los lectores comprendan mejor la lectura, hare todo lo posible por subir el siguiente capítulo cuanto antes. Aún estoy tratando de organizar bien mi día, porque aquí entre nosotros, soy un desastre XD aunque siempre prometo que voy a cambiar nada más no lo logro, sin más incoherencias de mi parte, agradezco enormemente que se tomaran el tiempo de leer mis historias hasta la próxima. ¡Ciao!**


End file.
